


The Sinner Saint

by raikkasillas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, alter ego, another characters and relationship to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikkasillas/pseuds/raikkasillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody loves Iker. Everybody wants to be Iker. </p><p>He's the Student Council President. Straight A student. He's a natural and charismatic leader. He's smart, trustworthy, down-to-earth guy, easy to like and insanely handsome.</p><p>Iker Casillas is the very definiton of perfection in human form. But, beneath all of that, there's a dark secret lurking behind his angel's halo. And Sergio is eager to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to El Castilla Senior High School

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i'm alive.
> 
> The only thing i own from this story is just the storyline.

**The Sinner Saint**

**by raikkasillas**

 

 

“You got everything packed?”

“Yes.”

“Your books?”

“Yes, mamá. It’s all in my backpack”

“Your lunch money? I put them on your desk last night. Do you have them?”

“In my wallet. It’s in my backpack.”

“Do you forget something? Have you double check everything–?”

“Mamá!”

Paqui looked up from her cooking to Sergio, who’s stare at her with mouth stuffed with bread. He looked annoyed.

“Calm down, má. I have packed everything I need. It’s only my first day in high school. I will be fine. I’m a big guy now,” He chunked another bite of bread into his mouth.

“Aw, I know you are, _mi querido_. It’s just, you know, the neighbourhood you once had in Camas will not be exactly the same as in here. Maybe it will took you some time to adjust. New school, new different people to meet,” Paqui said, while she changing her attention to Sergio and her cooking.

Sergio shrugged his shoulders. “So? I’m aware I have to adjust my way up here. Big city like Madrid did not scare me at all. As I said, I will be fine.”

Paqui smile affectionately at her son. Sergio walks to put his plate into the sink. Then he reached for his backpack on the nearest stool. He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. Before Sergio can storm off the kitchen, Paqui catch his arm to pull him back.

“Come on, mamá. I’m late!” Sergio whined.

“I just want to give my big boy a kiss. Is that much of trouble?” Paqui took his face with both hands and peppering Sergio’s face with kisses.

“Okay… Má, that’s enough, alright?” Sergio tried to wriggled off from her grasp. Once he had, he gave her another peck on the cheek then runs off to the front door. “See you later!”

“You behave yourself, alright!”

“I’ll try!”

 

* * *

 

 

Paqui didn’t allow Sergio to bring car to school yet, so he had to used his bike. He’s a quite decent driver, actually– according to him anyway.  Well, at least it’s decent enough to put his own life and to those who volunteered themselves on four wheels and then get home in one piece without harming anybody or anything too much.

Sergio did a few cycling around the neighbourhood on the past few weeks. Memorizing every streets, every corners, every alleys, every shortcuts to important places like to the stores, parks and school. And it had paid off; he reached school less than fifteen minutes while usually it would take around thirty.

“No way, universe. I’m not going to let you win today. Because, I, Sergio Ramos, is not late today as he is now… here! Boom! Touch down!” He shouted when he reach the parking spot for bikes. Some had stare him with a strange look. There are also a few girls who giggled at him. The second he took off his helmet, the school bell rings loudly from the building. He muttered _shit_ before hurrying himself inside.

He had his schedule on his hand and he’s been frowning at it since he pulled it out of his bag. When he registered to this school, he come with his brother and letting him to taking care his administration stuff while Sergio– he escaped and wandered somewhere else. Sergio tried to scanned everything on the paper something he understand. He got it though; _nothing._

“What the fuck did my brother got myself into?” He mumbled confusedly. He noticed people around him getting more less as they now head to their own class. He looked down to his schedule once more. He finally forced himself to understand that he had to go to auditorium. _Well, I suppose it’s easy enough. I mean how hard it is to find room that big?_ Sergio looked to his right, left, back and front, it only managed to get him even more confused.

“Shit. Why is it this school have so many _goddamn hallways!?_ ”

Exactly at that time, someone pat him on the shoulder. He turns around to find a boy who grins at him– flashy and bright.

“ _Hola!_ I noticed you earlier when you pick your schedule at administration room. You look lost. Maybe I can help you,” Offered that boy.

“Uh…” Sergio eyeing him a bit suspicious, but he shake the thought away. “I don’t suppose you know which way to the auditorium, do you?”

“Auditorium? I’m going there too. Come on, then. We’re a little bit late now,” The boy nod his head to direction which Sergio assumed is where the auditorium is.

“I’m Francisco. Or just Isco if Francisco is too mouthful to you,” Isco offered his hand to Sergio.

“Sergio,” He shook Isco’s hand briefly. “Are you freshman too?”

“Yeah. Yes, I am. I just moved from Malaga a few days ago. Thank god this school still want to accept me when I registered.”

“Well, I got here with my mother two months ago. I’m from Sevilla. Camas to be exact.”

“A southerner too, eh?” Isco leaned closer to his ear and whispering, “Wanna be friends?”

Sergio smiled at this. He bumped his fist with Isco. “Hell yeah. That’d be great!”

“Awesome! Then we could be each other wingman too!” Isco beamed at him.

“Whoa, there, it’s too soon for us to be each other wingman. I need to know things you sucks at, then we can move to wingman ‘phase’. I have to insult you on daily basis, buddy,” Sergio showing the shorter boy his toothy grin.

“I got a feeling that you will be a really bastard kind of friend,” He pointed out lightly.

“Now that’s what I called a friend,” Sergio embracing his shoulder, then they let out a loud and annoying chuckled. Because of that they had missed the sound of someone approaching behind them. He had to cleared his throat– _yes, it’s a guy–_ to get their attention. They turn around immediately and they saw a guy, probably just a few years older than them, a bit taller than Sergio, with a sharp gaze and unfortunate judging glare at them.

The guy eyeing them for a moment, then he walks passed by them. “Get to the auditorium immediately,” He said flat and icy.

“Yeah, by all means why don’t you just say _‘Excuse me’_ if we apparently standing in your way, _hombre,_ ” Sergio retorted when the guy had gone by the corner.

“Why did he know we’re going to auditorium though?”

Sergio shrugged. “Maybe we reeked of that freshman scent kind of shit. Come on, let’s go.”

                                                                        

* * *

 

The auditorium packed with hundreds of freshman. It’s not big, it resembled what regular movie theater room looks like so it’s actually quite comfortable. Sergio and Isco found empty seats in the middle row. The chattered and whispered stopped as soon as there’s an old man stepping into the podium on the stage. Sergio find it quite easy to identified him because he looks like a ‘headmaster stereotype’– _you know, fat, serious, fatherly look_. _Hm the eyebrow game is really strong though._

When the headmaster had finished his speech, the auditorium erupting thunderous clap. Soon, there’s a guy who took the headmaster spot on the podium. His face is all bright, cheery and somewhat wise. Sergio did a double take look at him, he squinting his eyes to make sure he didn’t get mistaken.

“Hola. Buenos días a todo el mundo. _Let me introduce myself. My name is Iker Casillas and I’m the student council president. First of all I’d like to welcome you to our beloved school. I would love to personally welcome you one by one, but I don’t think the teachers are going to like the idea. They probably gonna say we don’t have time for that, then you don’t get much to study, the country is going to fall apart and all of that. I know, because I’ve tried it. Those are the exact words…”_

The auditorium erupts in rumble of laugter.

Isco elbowed Sergio. “Isn’t that guy–“

“Yeah, the grumpy guy from the hallway. Geez, how did that _Iker_ guy switch into that cheery, smiley face that fast?”

“Well, you did catch his name pretty fast,” Isco blurted. He startling himself after he see the amount of venom on Sergio’s eyes.

“Tell me about it, dude. We’ve been wondering about that too,” Said the voice coming from behind them.

When he turns, there’s two different hands in front of his face. The blonde boy name is Fábio and he’s from Portugal. The other one is a Mexican who just moved from Manchester named Javier Hernández, but he wants to be called Chicharito.

“ _Chicharito?_ ” Isco asked, both eyebrows up in question.

“I’ll explain later,” Answer the Mexican friendly. “So, what did he do to you guys?”

“He stare at us and basically telling us that _we are in his way, we should get our ass to the auditorium pronto,_ then just like that he’s off,” Sergio explaining while he had his eyes sharply on Iker.

“Well, that’s pretty mild. At least you didn’t get your hair ruffled on the hallway, then getting told I should cut it short by tomorrow or I’ll get detention from the student council president himself. Oh, yeah, that’s the guy right there,” Fábio said, voice dripping with sarcasm on the last sentence while pointing his finger at Iker.

“You have that rule on every school. It’s normal,” Fábio glared at Chicharito in a way of _‘Aren’t you supposed to back me up, you back stabber’._ “He only spoke five words to me. The exact words, _‘Your student identity book, please’._ He just flipped the page, after page, after page. Then he handed me the book back and he walks me by. I was like _what the hell was that for?_ ”

“He did all of that just this morning?” Asked Sergio, gasped in disbelieved.

“Imagine a year,” Add Fábio, then followed by groans from the other three.

“Um, I don’t mean to make things worse. Check your surrounding. The girls seems to be fawned over him,” Isco said in careful tone.

The four of the rustled their head towards every directions. And what they see is _indeed_ the girls fawning over him. They had their eyelashes batted– there’s seems to be stars coming out of from their eyes. Even some of them ‘ _puking rainbow_ ’ when they heard Iker laugh.

“You missed one thing from your deduction,” Sergio sighed. Isco lifts his eyebrows in demand of answer. “The boys are too. Well, not all. You know it when you see it.”

Isco and Fábio slumped on their back. Confusion on Isco’s face. Sergio still eyeing the student council president sharply. Chicharito scratching the back of his nape.

“Why the hell did everyone seems to adore him and we’re not?” Sergio said, he didn’t realized he said it out loud.

“Well, you want to?” Chicharito asked.

“Hell no. Of course not! He _assaulted_  all of us this morning alone! Who know what he might do tomorrow.”

“ _Assaulted?_ Way to go, drama queen. I’m proud of you,” Isco snickered, receiving a slap from Sergio on his thigh.

“More important question, though; why did everyone seems to lucky enough to didn’t get _assaulted_ , and then all of us by the irony of fate, did get _assaulted_? Hm? How was that for a pop quiz in the morning?” Fábio said slyly, while checking confusion washed over the other three face.

_“…And with that, I would like to welcome all of my new friend once more; Welcome to El Castilla Senior High School."_


	2. Small Case of Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK
> 
>  
> 
> (idk about that chapter title it's so weird omg please forgive me)
> 
>  
> 
> (also there's some chance I might want to edit this chapter, so you can expect something different when you read this later on)

**The Sinner Saint**

**by raikkasillas**

 

 

Several months passed, Sergio adapting to the pace of Madrid life pretty easily. He makes friends here and there around his neighborhood. He actually likes to get to know so many people. School is also fine so far. He's grown to be quite popular too, mostly because he drawn so many attention of the teachers and the other thinks it's cool. There's only one thing he need to work on and that is his late issue. Sergio tend to shrugged this one off, but when he late it means he have to deal with Iker's obnoxious ass more often. Because Iker is in charge of knowing student who always late, he will wait on the entrance of the main hall to take their name and report them to the principal. Though on Sergio's case, he can't never get away from him without an excruciating arguing session and it's seriously can last for half an hour or so. Sergio never stop talking until he can have the last word. Although in some cases he did get his last word, but most of the time Iker always end his argument with detention threat and leave before Sergio even finish talk.

 

Sergio late again this morning. He stay up late to watch a football match while chatting with Isco. His asshole best friend forget to wake him and he arrived at school just in time before Iker show up. Sergio already run far enough when he remember he forgot to lock his bike.  _Ah, fuck it. There's no time!_  At this exact moment he really wish if someone kidnap him right now he wouldn't protest and be thankful instead, because the least person he want to see in the morning is the first one to greet him.

 

"Here we go again, aren't we, Ramos?"

Sergio still trying to catch his breath. "Look, I'm only late by ten minutes. It's not even that long and I don't want to fight, okay. So, if you can just excuse-" Iker step aside to block his way. "Come on! I have presentation in my first class and I'm up first!"

"I don't recall that's also my problem. The only problem I care now is it's 8:11 AM- oh, hold on, 8:12. You're already twelve minutes late and I can't let you in to your class. It's sounds like I can finally give you the reason to send you to detention class."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, preppy boy? You're the student president and you're not even in your class."

"Of course I would love to sit in my class," Iker open his little note and write something for Sergio's detention. "But unfortunately, the principal giving me this responsibility to catch some of you careless, ignorant brat who doesn't know how to read a clock-"

Sergio saw the chance to get away while Iker still busy scribling and talking. But Iker managed to grab his bacpack and he pull him back. On reflex, Sergio knocked Iker to the ground. Sergio back on his feet immediately, but then he saw something that capture his eyes. Iker's shirt lifted. There's a thin, red, angry line on the right side of his stomach. The wound still look quite fresh as it's still glistening with blood. Then he also saw some bruises spot spread all over his seen torso. Iker stand up abruptly, his body gesture tense defensively. Sergio lifted his eyebrows in amusement.

"Is that... What I think it is? Were you just got into a fight, Mr. President?" Sergio whispered with a little hint of taunt. Iker didn't budge. "Because it's quite clear really, you just got that wound not less than 3-4 hours ago. I'm surprised the blood didn't stick into your shirt."

"It's none of your business," Iker reply warningly.

"I wonder, though... What will the principal think of this? Or the school?" Sergio gasp. "Does he even know about this? The principal? If he does, did he cover everything for you so the others won't find out? Oh, shit. It will be quite a scandal for this school, especially for you. Their president, the holy, golden boy, went to school with bruises and stab wound. Is that a stab wound? I'm just assuming it is."

"You're babbling like a baboon, Ramos."

"Why would you even got into a fight in a first place? You don't seems like a guy who likes to pick a fight, so I guess it must be for something important. I assume it doesn't went well judging by your state. You know, those bruises and all. Is this about a girl?" Sergio whispered in the end.

"You assumed a lot for a guy you barely know of."

"Okay, not a girl. Do you have another reputation I should know? Are you part of a gang or something?" 

"This conversation is over," Iker said firmly. 

"Why? This just got interesting," Sergio step closer as he moves his hand randomly. "I mean, you with all of this saint, innocent façade, you're basically the number one role model of this school. Completely untarnished high reputation. Well, me and my friends hate you, just so you know, but everybody else seems like they wanna be like you. But now... I saw the real you, the most fake ass person ever."

"Did your mom taught you to judge people like this? I'm afraid she's failed as a parent."

"Did you hide anything, Casillas? I'm up for a confession, but don't expect me to shut up."

"Not another step closer or I'll-"

"Or you what? Punch me? Or stab me? Or send me to detention?"

"Oh, you bet your ass right I'm about to right now," Iker show him his paper to detention in front of Sergio's face. "As for the rest, trust me. You don't even want to know. So you better behave and don't fucking test me, Ramos. You saw nothing."

"Sounds like a challenge to me," He snatch the paper and bump into Iker's shoulder before he leave. 

 

* * *

 

Sergio almost believe he could literally die from boredom, thankfully the bell save him and he leave the class even before everyone else got up from their chair. Detention class is not really as bad as he thought would be, but thanks to Iker Casillas he have to go to his next class with intense bad mood. Sergio dug on his backpack to get his schedule. He never really remembers them and never really intends to remember it. _Chemistry. Ugh, why._ His brother really wants him to suffer, he thinks. Sergio drag his legs lazily to the class. He takes breath deeply, trying to erase everything about this morning.  _It didn't happen. That asshole didn't say anything. I didn't went to detention. I'm the happy and positive Sergio Ramos._

 

“Oi, Chicha!” Sergio shout straight to his ear and then sit on his desk beside him.

“Honestly. Can you not do that?” Chicharito hissed at him while smacking Sergio’s with the book he currently read.

“Lighten up, you nerd. No need to be so serious this early,” he grins lightfully.

“Well, you should. Mr. Morientes says we will be doing some experiment today.”

“We’re going to blow some shit up? Neat! Come on put that down. No need to study for this one.”

“No, Sergio. What if something’s go wrong because I didn’t read the book properly?”

“Dude, we’re doing experiment. And we’re highschool students,  so we are meant to fail. That’s how experiment works.”

“Shouldn’t we- I don't know, expect not to fail?”

Sergio shrugged. “Whatever. At least I’m finally get the chance to blow something on this dreadful class.”

 

Everyone back on their seat once Mr. Morientes entering the class. Much to Sergio disappointment, they will not blow anything that day but instead observating several plants through a microscope.

 

“Now, be careful with those microscopes because they’re brand new, okay? We didn’t want to disappoint all the hard work your senior does for you. These were from student council’s charity project last month and it was a huge success,” He paused to lean in front of his desk and shoving his hands into his pockets. “It was their president idea. He discussed this with me quite a lot, so I know every details of their project. Well, you could say I'm kind of their personal consultant," Mr. Morientes points at himself proudly. "His major idea was since this year is their last year of high school, he thinks it would be nice to give something back. For chemistry lab, they gave me quite a few brand new lab equipments. So, yeah, you can thank him for all of this luxury you got.”

Sergio rolls his eyes. “We? Thanking him? Yeah, right. Like, I’m gonna do that.”

“I really hate to admit, but this microscope looks pretty fancy. This stuff must be expensive.”

“Might as well kiss his feet and you would still say ‘I hate you but I thank you’,” Sergio mumble loud enough for Chicharito to hear. He just rolled his eyes tiredly.

“If any of you guys put a scratching marks on my new microscopes, I’m not gonna hesitate to give you a straight E and humbly ask you to get your fucking ass out of my class!" The class went silent. Mr. Morientes give them his biggest smile. "Now, shall we begin?”

 

* * *

 

Sergio doesn’t have any idea why the universe would think this was hilarious, but the rest of his class until now also turns out to be ‘Iker Casillas’ Praise Day’. Like in math class, the teacher said she come really early this morning to make some kind of wall of fame on the back of the class. It was the achievement certificates of their seniors and she hope it will motivate them to be better. It feels like Sergio’s back was burning through the entire class because guess whose name he saw almost on the entire fucking wall? _Iker freaking Casillas. Godammit, that guy is everywhere like plague._ _I'm surprised no one has died from this._

 

His last class is gym. _Finally. An outdoor space_. Sergio need some fresh air after he has been choked by 'Iker-polluted air' on each of his classes. He’s dying to loosen up his muscle and to just leap through the entire field.

 

“Piggyback ride!” Isco appeared out of nowhere and jump on Sergio’s back.

“Get off, you little shit! By the way thanks for being the most useful best friend in whole world. I'm late, and thanks to you I have to go to detention class.”

“You don’t mean that,” Isco get off from him to show him his fake pout. "Also, in my defense I'm late too so I kind of forgot to call you."

“Of course I mean it. It means ‘I love you’ in latin. Also, I didn't care. You still failed at being a best friend.”

“Aww, so you do love me. I’m flattered, Sergio. I’m gonna consider your offer, since you're not my type and all.”

“Ugh, it’s really impossible to make a conversation with you”

“Well, that’s rich coming from you. Oh, oh! I have some stuff to tell you. You know it’s–“

“I’m gonna stop you right there or you’ll be going home with one teeth left in your mouth. I’m sick of that guy name already.”

“But how did you–“

“A wild guess. But seeing the universe is in mood to joke around, of course its going to throw anything that will irritate me straight into my face. Look at me, universe! I'm laughing my ass off.”

 

Their teacher told them to run a few laps for a starter, earning him groans from the student. Except for Sergio, who happily ran off far ahead of his classmates.

 

“Girls, pick a couple of volleyballs in the storage room and then you guys can play on the court over there. While you boys, get your lazy ass moving and follow me,” He instructed.

 

He lead them to school’s football field. Sergio can see there’s already bunch of guys playing in there. They look like seniors... and of course one of them has to be Iker. _Great. Didn’t see that one coming, universe._

 

“Now, let’s do one friendly match. Normal time, 2 x 45 minutes. Same rules apply. First off to the seniors, if I see one dirty ass move that can injure someone from any of you, I’ll promise you one ticket straight to detention. Believe me when I said I'm not going to be soft just because it's your last year here. Understood?” The seniors nods and shrugged. “Alright. Higuain, I’m putting you as captain. Freshmen, any of you wants to be the captain?”

One of them lift their hand. “Your name, kid?”

“Carvajal. Daniel Carvajal.”

The teacher scribbles something on his pad. “Captains! Come forward for a coin toss.”

 

The game start with hard pressing from the seniors. It looks pretty clear most of the freshmen didn’t have much experience playing football and the seniors take their advantage right away. Dani yell to lead his team to build up counter attack. The ball arrives to Sergio’s feet and he pass it to Isco to left side of the pitch. As soon as Isco received the ball, Iker come to him and tried to interfere. Without so much of a fight, Isco managed to passed through him easily like a breeze and shoot for the goal. Unfortunately the goalkeeper catch the ball into his arm and the teacher whistled for half time.

 

“Well, at least now we know one thing he suck at. He’s the crappiest defender I’ve ever seen,” Isco said then he emptied half of water from the bottle.

“You talking about that student president, right? His footwork is so awful,” Dani added.

“You saw that too? I know, right! He managed to get in front of me in time, I’ll give him that, but then after that he just freezed. I already set the bar this high to that guy, but as soon as I passed him...” Isco snorts before he laugh a bit louder. “Oh, man. I thought stealing candy from a toddler was the easiest thing ever. Bet he never play football in his entire life.”

“You might want to hold that off, you smug. Yes, I also think he’s the crappiest defender I’ve ever seen. But there’s something different about that guy. He knows where the ball will go, he knows where your position will be. You said it yourself, he managed to get in front of you in time...”

“And your point, Sherlock?”

“He knows how to play football, but he’s just not meant to be in his position now. I can see he looks uncomfortable. He still can give something, but nobody can give their 100% if they're not on the right place, right?” Sergio glance at Dani, looking for support.

"Wait, hold on. You snapped when I want to bring him up, and now you sounds like you're defending him? I'm sorry, Sergio, did I miss something?"

“Huh. That makes sense, actually. It’s quite reasonable,” Dani said.

Isco pursed his lips to the side, not convinced. “Whatever. Next time he face me, it will be much easier I don’t even need to break a sweat,” Isco drop his drinking bottle to the ground before going back to the pitch.

 

Some of seniors and freshmen who didn’t get to play on first half comes in to replace their friend. The seniors still pretty much own the game but the freshmen start to showing that they can actually fight back. Then Mateo, one of Sergio's gym classmate, managed to broke the seniors defense line. He eagerly brought the ball on his own into the box, ignoring his friend shout who definitely had the better position. Mateo focus his eyes only on the ball but he failed to noticed the goalkeeper already dive down. Instinctly, Mateo jump over to avoid any collision, but he react a bit too slow and then his leg abruptly land on the goalkeeper stomach.

 

The goalkeeper groan in agony. Just in a second, everybody already circled around him. Mateo kneel beside him panickly while apologized non stop. The teacher told Mateo to bring him to the school nurse, making both freshmen and seniors has to play with ten guys left.

 

The teacher sighed. “Alright, Casillas. You will take his spot on the goal. Go put on the gloves and let’s continue.”

“Me, sir?” Iker asked, looking oddly overwhelmed and concern. “But... I don’t know how to play as goalkeeper.”

 

Sergio squinted his eyes. There’s something weird about his body gestures after he said that. They’re... suddenly stiff, as in he tried to look as relax as possible but failed miserably.

 

The teacher scribbled something on his pad. “Well, then this is a perfect oppoturnity for you. You can learning by doing. It's harmless, I promise you. Try not to get hurt and you'll be fine. I really don't need another kid to see the nurse.”

 

Everybody scattered to their previous position. Sergio watch Iker carefully as he awkwardly... no, he tried to look awkward as he wear the gloves on. He briefly caught Iker let out a relief expression. _Did he actually thought anyone buy that fake act?_ Sergio thought in disbelief.

 

“Watch. I’m gonna test him. You'll see what I mean,” Sergio said to Isco, nodding his head towards Iker’s direction.

“Psh, like you can even play.”

“Excuse me, mister. I’m actually the best player in junior league back in Sevilla. You might want to put that on a note incase you ever forgot about that.”

“Whatever, mister junior league.”

 

The teacher whistled loudly. Although it’s not that visible, the freshmen actually start to take the game to their side. The teacher put Sergio as defender, but he’s the one who goes to the front the most. After few attempts, he still hasn’t managed to penetrate the seniors defense. Not long afterward, Sergio get another chance to march forward again. He doesn’t get much space, but once he saw that slight gap to shoot he kicked the ball hard. It went slightly over the side post, taken Iker by surprise. Sergio never meant that shoot to go in, but he realized something’s change in Iker’s eyes, like he just flipped over a switch. Sergio smirked. _Gotcha!_

Frustation takes over the seniors, resulting one of them tackling Gareth, the fastest guy on his class, on the penalty box. Penalty’s given. Gareth tried to trick Iker to the other way while he kicked the ball to the left side, but Iker catch them effortlessly.

 

The seniors continue to play rough, this time they knocked Dani down to the ground. The teacher decided to give them a free kick.

 

“Alright, who's confident enough to take it? Extra credit if it went in.”

“I want to take it.”

“Your name, son?”

“Cristiano.”

“Right. Go for it, Cristiano.”

 

Cristiano spread his legs wide as he take breath to prepare himself. He kicked, the ball spinning wildly. It looks quite impossible to catch. Apparently, this one is also not a problem for Iker as he catch it. Some of them gasp in surprised. Cristiano has a brief shocked on his face before he calmly walks away. 

 

“Beginner’s luck,” Iker said when his friends pat on his back vigorously, loud enough for Sergio to hear.

 

The match over to the seniors victory. They walk over the freshmen with the bashful arrogant look on their face. Some of them still mobbed Iker around, they talked excitedly on how incedible it is for him to stop a penalty and especially that free kick on his first attempt. Sergio looks over him suspiciously before Isco dragged him off the pitch. _Beginner’s luck? Bullshit._ He untangled Isco's arm from his shoulder to approach Iker.

 

Iker tilt his head to his side, noticing Sergio coming to him. "Good game, eh, Ramos?"

"You think you're so shady, huh? I'm gonna watching you even more closer, Casillas."

"Are you going to stalk me? Because it's sounds like it. Funny, I believe you're the first person in whole world who tell their target that they want to stalk them."

"You wish, you creep. I still don't know what's going on, but I swear I'm gonna reveal your secret. And I'm gonna sit back and watch everything burn."

Iker smile intimidately. "Should I be flatter? You seems so eager to get to know me. If you wanna go out with me, all you have to do is ask."

"I really want to punch you in the face," Sergio whispers, almost like a growl.

 

They stare at each other before one of Iker's friend call him.

 

"Sorry, I gotta go. Too bad, right? I bet you still want to know about me so much more," Iker mockingly pout to him.

"I wonder how long this fake act will last. Soon everyone will know who you really are."

Iker smile again. He pat on Sergio's shoulder. "Behave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! It feels so good to finally write again. I'm just gonna be brutally honest, I have no excuses other than laziness. (And college stuff got quite hectic lately) I'm so sorry if you've been waiting for my stories update.
> 
> So... I'm finally got the mood back to write but this time I'm not gonna make any promises on when will I update next, because the last time I made promises I'm practically ignored all of them lol. Just to remind you, I'm still a slow writer ;) (anyone got some advice for me? please let me know!) 
> 
> Therefore, I'm sorry (again) for the randomness and the weirdness of this story. I can promise this one though, it will gets better! (at least I'm trying to make this better). I'm also sorry if the match part didn't make any sense, I'm still learning about football tactics and it's not as easy as it seems!
> 
> English is not my main language and I'll probably make many, many mistakes. I'm gonna keep reminding you to give me your critics and suggestions. I'm open to every opinion you got for me. Also, if you want to ask me anything or say hi perhaps? :))You can ask me on my tumblr (fluffyhaircasillas.tumblr.com) I'm pretty much alive in there lol 
> 
> Happy reading and stay tuned!  
> Still got so much stuff for ya ;))
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. I really like the idea of Dani as the captain. Defintely captain material for me. Dani for future Real Madrid captain!!! <3)


End file.
